A late night swim
by Fraekr
Summary: Hermione enjoys her late night swims - but is someone watching her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic. Actually it's the first I've written since high school and that's quite a few years back... So feedback will most definitely be appreciated - comments, correction of spelling errors (English is not my primary language, so there's bound to be loads of mistakes), everything!**

**I hope you'll enjoy my scribbles. **

**-''-''-**

Hermione had spent the entire summer helping to rebuild the castle after the Battle of Hogwarts. Actually most of the surviving order members and teachers had been helping and now Hogwarts was almost restored to its former glory.

They had worked hard, but it had been therapeutic to do hard physical work during the day and to speak with the other survivors at night. Now the work was almost done and they could begin to relax a bit. The new school year would soon begin, but there still were a few weeks to enjoy the company and the surroundings.

Hermione was floating weightlessly around in the Great Lake and enjoying the feel of the cold water on her skin. The summer had been warm and long, so the water of the Great Lake wasn't as cold as it used to be, but still not exactly warm either. She had made a habit out of going for a late night swim every night - she found it soothed both mind and body and frankly she needed to relax alone. No one else ventured out at night, so she could be fairly certain not to be disturbed.

She really loved her nights here. A time of peace and quiet contemplation - and as it were, the only place she could truly be alone. Accommodation had been in short supply, so she had shared a room with Ginny. They had helped each other through the hard times and had had many long talks during the nights. But it was nice to be alone, so she treasured her night swims in the lake.

The cold water made her skin tingle and the feeling made her feel alive. She loved the way her nipples tightened, when they were caressed by the gentle sensation of the water. She got warm inside, when she felt the cold water stream by her pussy, as she swam through it. More often than not, her hands ventured down her body to touch her breasts and play with the hardened buds. This night was no exception.

When the nipples were hard from the cold it felt even better to roll them between her fingers and it send shivers down to her pussy. She let her hands play with the hard peaks and felt how they got even harder by her ministrations. She let her thoughts wander to the man, who so often had inhabited her fantasies - imagined it was his rough and calloused hands tweaking her nipples and she couldn't hold back a moan. Pretending it was his hand, she let one of her hands move down her firm stomach, down to the curly patch and further down to her very slick pussy.

It surprised her every time, that she would get so wet so fast - just by fantasising about him. When she had been with Ron, they often needed lubricant and she never came. But then again - Ron's idea of foreplay was something in the line of a squeeshed boob and a "fancy a shag?" Not exactly a turn on and probably one of the reasons they were no longer together.

But when she thought about _him_, she would find herself soaking wet almost instantly.

Everyone had been surprised when he had shown up a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. They had all been certain that he had died in the Shrieking Shack, but apparently a potions master isn't killed that easily. And since Harry had already told the world his story, he was welcomed back by most. Since he had been working as hard as anyone else on the rebuilding, but otherwise mostly kept to himself. Only difference was his voice. Nagini's bite had somehow damaged his throat, and Madam Pomfrey hadn't been able to heal it completely, so his voice were even more rough and soft than before. And in Hermione's opinion a lot more sexy. When he spoke it was like a throb to the womb.

The thought of his voice alone was enough to send a wave of pleasure down her spine straight to her clit. She decided that now would be a good time to get out of the water and swam to the shore. She dried herself and let the rough texture of the towel tease her nipples. She laid down on the ground and let her fingers caress her breasts and her stomach while she imagined it was his hands. Moaning she spread her legs to make way for her hand and she shivered from the mixed feeling of the light breeze on her still damp body and her fingers exploration of her swollen lips. She let her legs fall to the side and felt a drop of her juice trickle down between her buttocks as her finger gently slid up her slick channel. Soon one finger was not enough and first another and then another joined it. She was so hot now, that she couldn't hold it back anymore. She began fucking herself in earnest - one hand in her soaking wet cunt and one pinching and rolling her nipples.

It felt so good. She closed her eyes and imagined that it was his hands on her body, preparing her for him. She wanted him so bad - wanted him to take her. She moved her hand to her swollen clit and came hard as soon as she touched it - in her mind it was him touching her and that made her fall over the edge.

As she lay, gasping for breath, she heard a sound - almost like a sigh. She looked around, but didn't see anything. Perhaps it was just herself she had heard?


	2. Chapter 2

He was taking another late night stroll. He had always had trouble sleeping, but it had been even worse after the events of last May. One would think that he finally would have been able to rest in peace, now that he was his own man, but alas, no.

So when everybody else went to bed, he went out to walk the grounds. It relaxed him - nothing more to fear - nothing more to hide from. He could just be himself.

Usually, he walked near the edges of the Forbidden Forest and by the quidditch pitch, but this night he choose to walk by the lake. He was pondering his new life when he heard splashing noises from the lake. Usually the merpeople didn't come this close to the castle, so he changed direction and walked towards the lake to investigate.

He took pride in being extremely difficult to catch off guard, but he was not prepared for what he saw in the lake this moonlit night.

She was standing in the lake near the shore. The moonlight made the surface of the water glimmer and cast an almost ethereal light on her. She was standing with her back towards him, but there were no doubt at all that she was not a girl anymore. What he was seeing was very much a woman! Amble hips, a narrow waist and he caught a glimpse of a breast - and it made his cock harden faster than he was comfortable admitting - even to himself.

He had been celibate for almost his entire life. There had been a few encounters, but only when it was needed in the line of his duty. He used to tell himself, that he didn't have physical needs except for a quick wank here and there. But at the sight of her, standing naked in the moonlight, he realised that he, indeed, had needs.

She walked out in the lake and swam for a bit, while he was standing flabbergasted and just stared at her. She was so peaceful and the sight of her filled him with warmth and ease.

But when she rolled over in the water and lay floating on her back he lost his breath and he could feel the blood rush from his head to his groin. All he could focus on were her breasts. The moonlight reflected in the water and made them even more beautiful. The nipples were hard and all he wanted was to taste them, to let his tongue flick the small buds and gently bite them.

He was lost in his own thoughts for a while and when he looked at her again, her hand was fondling her breast and she was rolling the nipple between her fingers. He groaned and without even thinking his hand was grasping his cock through his pants. He was so hard it almost hurt. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and took his cock out. He let his thumb glide over the swollen head and covered it with precome. As Hermione let a hand down to her cunt his hand was moving slowly up and down the shaft, while he fought to keep quiet.

Suddenly Hermione was getting out of the water and he got the first full view of her body. She really was beautiful and oh so sexy. The water dripping from her hair, the full breasts with their very hard buds, her swaying hips - and her glistering pussy. She was so enticing - he couldn't keep his eyes from her, but just kept on letting his hand stroke his leaking cock.

She was so close to him, that he could hear her drying herself. He noticed, that she took her time with her breasts. He really ought to get away from there, but he was transfixed by her body - he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

She laid down and started touching her stomach and her breasts. Moaning she spread her legs. He couldn't breathe. He took his balls in the other hand and rolled them, while he tried very hard to be quiet. Surely she would hex him to kingdom come, if she discovered him. He felt like an old leech but he couldn't tear himself away from this beautiful sight.

When she started fucking herself with her fingers and pinching her nipples with the other hand he could barely suppress a groan and his own hand began working faster and faster. There were no finesse - just hard and quick movements. He fought to keep quiet, even though he was so hard and so turned on as never before. He imagined how it would be to bury his cock in her sweet, sweet pussy. To hear her moan under him. To feel her nails on his back as he was pleasuring her. He almost buckled at the thought.

He was so close now and apparently, so was she. As she moved her other hand between her legs to touch her clit she came with a shriek. When he saw her gorgeous body writhing from the orgasm he came as hard as never before. Long streaks of milky white cum covered his hand and he couldn't suppress a sigh.

At the sound she sat up and looked around. He stood as quiet as he could and luckily she didn't investigate further.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay - real life, you know...**

**There was a continuity error in the first chapter, it has been corrected, thanks to a reviewer. And speaking of reviews: I love them - keep'em coming!**

**-"-"-**

The morning after he didn't think he would be able to face her. He had seen her in sweet ecstasy while peeping on her. He felt ashamed - and still slightly turned on. So he stayed in the dungeons the entire day. But when everyone else went to bed, he went to the lake.

He cast a disillusionment charm and sat down by the lake. He loathed himself for doing it, but he wasn't able to resist the temptation. He didn't have to wait long, before Hermione came down to the lake. She laid her towel down near the shore and began to undress.

He watched her as she walked naked out into the water. She was so beautiful - he just couldn't keep his eyes of her. It seemed like she just wanted to swim this night, but he enjoyed the sight of her - so free and careless in the water. He felt a rare moment of peace watching her. There was nothing sexual about the situation, just pure relaxation.

When Hermione came out of the water, she went and sat on her towel. She just sat there and looked out across the water. She looked so peaceful and serene. Even when she got up and got dressed and left the lake, he stayed and enjoyed the quiet night.

-{}-{}-{}-

That night, when Hermione went for her swim, she definitely felt someone watching her. It didn't feel threatening, so she tried to ignore it. She got out of the water and sat on her towel to enjoy the view of the lake in the night. It was beautiful with the moonlight and the lights from Hogsmeade in the distance. She still felt watched and when a breeze brought a scent with it, she got a hint of who it might be. Once, the scent of herbs and sandalwood, would have left her scared and uneasy. But after the last few months she knew she had nothing to fear. It had probably been him she had heard the day before as well.

She knew she should be angry or ashamed of herself, but actually she felt it a bit of a turn on to think about how he had been watching her touch herself. Perhaps he had even taken his cock out and touched himself over the sight of her. She then decided, that she would give him something to wank about if he came back the next night.

-{}-{}-{}-

The next night she went to the lake as usual, but this time she came prepared. She wanted to make sure she heard him moan!

She had borrowed Harry's map and before she left the castle she had checked and it was indeed him. He sat under a tree near where she used to undress. She tucked the map away and went down to the lake.

When she reached the lake, she quickly checked the place she knew he would be. And sure enough, she could see the slight glimmer in the air that came from an disillusionment charm if you knew exactly where to look and what to look for.

She laid down her towel about 12 feet from him and stretched her body, making sure he would see her body in silhouette against the moonlight. Then she started undressing. First she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop from her shoulders leaving her in skirt and a green silk bra. He probably wasn't able to see the details, but it made her feel sexy. She let her hands slide down her breasts and stomach. When they reached her hips, she unzipped her skirt and let her hands follow it down her butt.

The knowledge of him looking was turning her on - she felt her panties dampen and she couldn't keep her hands from herself while she opened her bra. She let her breasts out and the nipples immediately hardened from the light breeze, that caressed her hot body. When she took one of them between her fingers and rolled it, she couldn't hold back a moan. It felt so good and she really wished it was him touching her.

Making sure he would see her arse, she hooked her panties with her fingers and bend over to remove them. Imagining it was her hands, she let them glide up her legs, over her arse and up to her breasts, where the small buds were aching for her touch. She flicked them for a while and then she heard the first noises from his direction. A slight rustle - she wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been waiting for it.

She decided that now would be a good time to go for her swim. As she walked out into the cold lake, she made sure to sway her hips enticingly hoping he would enjoy the sight.

The water was as nice as ever, but knowing he was watching her just made her eager to go to the shore and continue her teasing. She swam a bit and returned to where she knew he could see her. Floating, so only her head and breasts were above water, she gently played with her breasts. Her nipples were so hard from the cold water, so when she pinched them it almost hurt, but in a way that went straight to her cunt. The way the water caressed her lips made her cunt ache for her touch, but this was all about him.

She didn't want to keep him waiting, so she swam to the shore and went up to where her towel and clothes were - where he was waiting for her. It had gotten a bit darker, so she couldn't see the glimmer from his disillusionment charm, but she could still feel him watching.

Bending down, she took up her towel, and starting drying her hair making sure he would get a good view of her breasts, as they moved in sync with her motions. She then dried her upper body, focusing on the hard peaks. Moaning, she massaged and pinched them, rolled them between her fingers and let her hands lift her breasts while she did it. She continued her way down her body, drying first her stomach and then her buttocks. Spreading her legs to dry her sex. The thought of him watching had made her rather turned on and wet, so she gave up drying and spread her lips to gently probe her sheath. She was positively soaking.

She dropped the towel to the ground and dropped to her knees, still with a finger inside herself. Smearing her juices over her pussy she began caressing her clit with one hand as the other went to her nipples again. She liked it rough, so she pinched the buds so hard that she gave a small scream while her other hand was rubbing her clit harder and harder. This was for him, so even though she just felt like coming right away, she wanted to make sure he got something to look at.

She leant backwards and took both hands to her breasts, kneading them, while moaning a bit louder than usual. They felt heavy in her hands and she was wondering how it would feel if it was his hands holding them. She imagined, that they'd be rough and calloused - that he would be strong and assertive. She moved her body forward, putting one hand on the ground and let the other move down over her stomach, through her soft curls and found her dripping cunt. Imagining he was standing on his knees behind her, massaging her breasts, she inserted two fingers in herself and started fucking herself on her hand. Soon two fingers wasn't enough and she added a third. Her entire body was moving in rhythm as she fucked herself, while wishing it was him. She heard rustling and weak hard breathing, so apparently he was enjoying the view and it just turned her even more on.

It was impossible for her to hold herself anymore, so reluctantly she removed her fingers from her pussy and lied down on her back. Legs spread wide open, she let one hand pinch and squeeze her nipples while the other went straight for her clit. She really wanted to be fucked - hard - by him! But she had to make do with herself. So she pinched her clit hard between two fingers and rolled it. She gasped. It felt soo good. She just needed to get filled as fast as possible and she began fucking herself with one hand and kept pinching and stroking her clit.

She imagined that he was stroking his magnificent cock, while he was enjoying the sight of her. That he was as horny now as she was. That he was wishing that he was fucking her instead of her own fingers. And the thought of him fucking her was enough to drive her over the edge and she came hard with a scream.

While she was coming down again she heard a gasp from his direction - perhaps he had been enjoying it as much as she had? She hoped so.

**-"-"-**

**What do you say: His point of view or just on with the story?**


End file.
